LA BUENA Y LA MALA
by azumidlm
Summary: Sakura y Gaara Haruno son dos hermanos que se trasladan al internado Konoha High School estos dos chicos sabran que la vida no es solo dolor y or, rebeldia, pasion y muchas parejas entre ellas el sasusaku XD. veamos que pasa en LA BUENA Y LA MALA
1. Chapter 1

La buena y la mala

New York 8:30 am

Una chica estaba durmiendo en una hermosa habitación

-pi pi pi-sonó el despertador.

Sakura pov

Me levante a apagar el maldito despertador para luego estirarme. Soy Sakura Haruno tengo 16 años soy peli-rosa de ojos jade un cuerpo bien formado para mi edad soy japonesa, seguro se preguntaran ¿Qué hago en New York? Bueno vivo con mis tíos y mi hermano gemelo Gaara un chico peli-rojo de ojos ver agua, ¿mis padres? Bueno ellos no existen mi madre nos abandono cuando teníamos cinco años y mi padre vive en Japón con su verdadera familia si es verdad mi hermano y yo somos los bastardos de la familia pero a mi me da igual todo aunque cada año recibo la visita del que puso el esperma (mi padre) solo lo hace para que no hablen mal de el. Mis tíos me criaron desde pequeña tuve una infancia feliz.

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-escuche que grito mi tía. Baje lo mas rápido que pude para ver que sucedía y ahí estaba … el que puso el esperma con un par de guardaespaldas (es un empresario rico uno de los mas importantes de toda Japón)

-vengo por mis hijos-dijo de manera fría mirándome yo lo mire de la misma forma cuando escuche a mi hermano bajar

-¿Cómo que vienes por nosotros? Después de no estar presente estos dieciséis años de vida vienes a reclamar-dijo mi hermano con odio

-la decisión esta tomada el juez me dio la custodia nos vamos hoy a la noche a Japón-dijo para después irse. Todo quedo en silencio.

Tendré que ir no me queda de otra mi hermano y yo decidimos ir para ya no darle problemas a mis tíos.

-vámonos-dije llegando al aeropuerto junto con su hermano.

Japón 5:00 pm

Al fin llegamos el viaje fue largo ninguno de los tres cruzo palabra con el otro.

-bueno ahora los mandare al internado-dijo mientras subían al auto

-¿Qué pretendes Kaname?-dije mostrando seriedad mi hermano solo estaba callado metido en sus pensamientos ajeno a todo lo que hablábamos con Kaname

Pov normal

-nada que te importe-le dijo Kaname igual o mas serio que ella

-me importa porque estoy hablando de mi hermano y yo-dijo enojada levantando la vos. En ese momento Kaname se levanto y le dio un cachetada a Sakura

-a mi me respetas pendeja tu no eres nadie para hablarme así-dijo furioso Kaname mientras bajaba del auto yéndose al internado

-maldito Kaname-susurro Sakura enojada

-Sakura saldremos de esta solo espera el momento indicado como siempre-dijo con una sonrisa Gaara mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo así se bajaron y se encaminaron hacia su nueva escuela.

-¿así que estos son tus hijos?-pregunto una rubia de ojos miel y pechugona. Kaname solo asintió. Estaban en un hermosa oficina adornada con cuadros de niños y muchas cosas mas-¿y los quieres anotar en mi escuela?-pregunto nuevamente a lo que kaname asintió-ok entonces firma esto y ellos ya pueden comenzar mañana mismo-dijo mientras sonreía al ver que tendría nuevos alumnos lo que no sabia la rubia era que ellos eran peor que los demonios.

Después de salir de aquella habitación kaname se paro y les dijo

-quiero que se comporten y no quiero escuchar que le hayan hecho alguna broma a su media hermana ella es muy buena al lado de ustedes Sakura sobre todo tu-dijo mirando amenazante a la peli-rosa-adiós-dijo mientras se iba

-Gaara-chan vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones y a pedirle a la vieja que nos indique donde quedan las habitaciones-dijo mientras sonreía de forma arrogante

-konoha high school conocerá a los hermanos Haruno-dijo Gaara mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-vamos con la vieja pechugona-dijo Sakura dándose vuelta y yendo a dirección a buscar a la directora

Sakura llego hasta la puerta y golpeo

-PECHUGAS LARU-grito para luego echarse atrás al ver como la puerta se abre fuertemente

-¿COMO QUE PECHUGAS LARU MOCOSA?-grito Tsunade con un venita en la frente

-no arrugue su frente o se volverá mas vieja y arrugona-dijo Gaara mientras sonreía divertido

-MALDITOS MOCOSOS SHIZUNE-grito histérica la rubia

-h-hai Tsunade-sama-dijo una peli-negra siendo seguida por un chanchito

-LLEVA A ESTOS MOCOSOS A SUS HABITACIONES Y DESPUES TRAEME UN POCO DE SAKE-grito para luego serrar la puerta

-vengan conmigo-dijo la peli-negra-las habitaciones están separadas sector uno de mujeres y sector dos de varones después de las diez de la noche nadie repito nadie puede salir de su habitación. Las habitaciones se comparten de a tres personas no se puede cambiar de compañero la comida se sirve a las nueve de la noche son ocho y media así que vayan a comer enseguida nada de ir sin uniformes a clases pueden usar aparatos tecnológicos pero no en clase no se permiten mascotas. Les tocara en la clase 4°1 a los dos ya que como son de una clase mas alta estarán en la primera y lo ultimo es que ninguna mujer puede ir al sector de los varones al igual que las mujeres-dijo cuando llegaron a los sectores-¿alguna pregunta?-pregunto viéndolo y Gaara levanto la mano

-¿Por qué sus pechos son pequeños y no como los de la vieja?-pregunto "inocentemente" a lo que el rostro de Shizune se volvió del color de pelo de Gaara

-pero que dices?-pregunto desconcertada

-el dijo que…-shizune no dejo terminar a sakura

-no importa ahora váyanse a sus habitaciones-dijo recuperando su color

-gaara-chan-dijo sakura con lagrimas en los ojos-nos van a separar pero quiero que sepas que te quiero-dijo mientras tiraba sus cosas y corria con un fondo rosa-gaara-chaaaaaan-grito mientras abria sus brazos

-saku-chaaaaan-grito gaara imitando a su hermana

-YA BASTA MALDICION-grito shizune para luego agarrar el brazo de gaara y llevárselo al sector de varones

-saku-chaaaan no me dejes con pechos chiquitos-lloraba gaara estilo anime

-NI QUE TE FUERA A VIOLAR-grito sakura para irse al sector de mujeres

Con sakura

-haber creo que es este-dijo mirando el papel que decía Habitacion N°415. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una rubia de ojos celestes y una peli-azul de ojos perlados-hola soy sakura-dijo sonriendo

-hola-dijo la rubia corriendo a abrazar a la peli-rosa-soy Ino-dijo sonriente-y ella Hinata bienvenida Sakura-dijo para luego sentarse en un sillón

-bi-bienvenida Sakura-san-dijo hinata sonriendo tímidamente.

-bueno me dijeron que tengo que ir a cenar me acompañan-dijo la peli-rosa mientras habría la puerta

-claro si quieres mañana te mostramos el colegio-dijo mientras sonreía la rubia-y de donde vienes?-pregunto

-de New York-dijo sonriendo Sakura

-oh y eres rica?

-digamos que si

-y por-porque estas a-aquí?-se animo a preguntar Hinata

-porque me obligaron jeje mejor vayamos a sentarnos-dijo mientras llegaban al comedor-¿y que hacen aquí para divertirse?-pregunto la peli-rosa pero en ese momento llego una peli-roja con anteojos.

-¿pero mira que tenemos aquí? Mi hermanita la bastardita-dijo karin riéndose

-oh y yo me encontró a la zorra palo de escoba numero uno del mundo pero sabes que prefiero ser bastarda que puta-dijo con una sonrisa para luego agarrar la comida que llevaba karin y tirársela en la cabeza-suerte para la próxima cuatro ojos-dijo mientras sonreía. Cuando fue por el pasillo choco con otra persona.

-¡auch! Eso dolió-dijo Sakura tirada en suelo subió su mirada para ver con quien choco era un chico alto de ojos negros pelo negro azulado el chico la miraba de manera fría. Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y se enfado-idiota porque no te fijas-dijo para luego levantarse.

-molestia-dijo el peli-negro dándose vuelta para irse

-estúpido niño rico-dijo para luego irse también


	2. Chapter 2

LA BUENA Y LA MALA

Al otro día Sakura se despertó para ir a su clase junto con sus nuevas amigas

-oye Sakura ¿conoces a alguien de acá?-pregunto Ino a lo que Sakura asintió

-conozco a la fosforito y mi hermano también esta aquí-dijo Sakura con aburrimiento

-¿y co-como conociste a Ka-karin-pregunto la ojiperla a lo que Sakura contesto

-es mi estúpida media hermana-dijo Sakura con fastidio

-ósea que…

-si soy la hija de kaname Uzumaki-dijo mientras buscaba a su hermano por los pasillos-chicas voy por mi hermano nos vemos después-dijo para luego irse.

-SAKU-se escucho a Gaara por todo el pasillo. Sakura se dio vuelta y fue rodeada por un aura brillante

-GAARA-Gaara se iba acercando con sus brazos abiertos

-SAKU-Sakura también hacia lo mismo

-GAARA

-SAKU

-GAARA-grito enojada cuando Gaara estuvo a poco de abrazarla le propino una patada ninja-TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMARAS MALDITO IDIOTA-grito enfurecida la pelirosa

-pe-pero Saku-chan-dijo llorando estilo anime haciendo que las chicas que pasaban por ahí chillaran de la emoción.

-cállate-dijo para agarrarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo

Todos estaban en el aula esperando al profesor Kakashi como siempre venia tarde

-hola chicos lo siento si llegue tarde es que un gato negro se me atravesó pero lo mas raro es que hablaba-dijo pensativo todos lo quedaron mirando como un loco antes de que alguien reclamara Kakashi se les adelanto-muy bien chicos ya entramos al segundo trimestre voy a decirles que tendrán dos nuevos compañeros, adelante chicos-dijo asuma para hacer pasar a Gaara y Sakura-preséntense-dijo

-soy Sakura Haruno y tengo 16 años-

-yo soy Gaara Haruno el descuartizador-dijo macabramente-los chicos que miran a mi hermanita ¿quieren saber por que me llamo así?-dijo con sonrisa endemoniada al instante todos negaron rotundamente mientras un aura depresiva los rodeaba

-bueno dejemos las presentaciones ahora Sakura te sentaras con Sasuke Uchiha ya que ese lugar esta vacío y Gaara con Matsuri-dijo de mientras sacaba su librito icha icha del bolsillo

-¿profe?-levanto la mano uno de los alumnos que también entro hace unos días mientras Gaara y Sakura parloteaban sobre lo genial que es la vida

-si?

-porque los pone chico con chico y chica con chica en ves de chico con chica-pregunto extrañado

-para joderlos-dijo despreocupados mientras Gaara y Sakura lo miraban con ojo critico

-grande ídolo-dijeron le hermanos maravillados mientras aplaudían a Kakashi. Los demás los miraban como los locos que son

-(_ahora me doy cuenta de porque me hablo asi esa chica esta loca al igual que su hermano)_-pensó Sasuke-Hmp-se expreso mientras miraba por la ventana

-(_maldición ¿Por qué mi padre tubo que traerlos?¿que pretende?)-_se preguntaba Karin mientras los miraba

-bueno siéntense que tengo que tomar la clase-dijo mientras los hermanos iban a tomar asiento. Sakura hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver con quien le toco y Gaara solo mostro indiferencio

-hola niño mimado-dijo Sakura mientras tiraba su mochila y veía aburrida hacia delante

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke sin siquiera mirarle no tenia ganas de escucharle. Sakura se puso en pose pensativa llamando la atención de Sasuke en un momento Sakura asintió agarro su mochila y saco un diccionario

-toma para ajustar tu vocabulario-dijo sonriendo inocentemente pero en sus ojos se veía maldad

-púdrete-le dijo enojado

-hay que linda palara yo también te amo-le dijo burlona

-eres una molestia

-y tu un zopenco

-malhumorada

-adefesio

-niña inmadura

-experimento de hombre mal hecho

-tks mal…-Sasuke no pudo seguir porque el profe la interrumpió

-Haruno y Uchiha siento interrumpir pero si no se callan se van a dirección-dijo Kakashi mientras los veía fijamente-(_esto será divertido)_-pensó al ver a los dos chicos mirarse con odio.

-idiota por tu culpa me retaron-dijo Sasuke enojado

-yo solo te regale mi querido diccionario para que sepas hablar y no hacer estúpidos monosílabos-dijo Sakura con reproche

-Haruno Uchiha a dirección-dijo Kakashi divirtiéndose por dentro

-ES TU CULPA UCHIHA-grito Sakura enfurecida en medio del pasillo

-MI CULPA TU FUISTE LA IDIOTA QUE COMENZO MOLESTAR-grito Sasuke haciendo la contra

-PUES SABES QUE

-QUE

-TE ODIO

-ESO NO ES NOTICIA HARUNO

-GUARDATE TUS CHISTES-dijo mientras llegaban a dirección y se sentaban a esperar a la directora.

Quince minutos después estaban Sasuke y Sakura sentados en las sillas que hay al frente del escritorio de Tsunade

-es raro verte aquí Sasuke y tu Sakura no es ni tú primer día y ya estas aquí

-es lo que hay vieja-dijo divertida

-NO ME LLAMES VIEJA-grito enfadada para después suspirar-tendré que llamar a tu padre-dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono pero Sakura se lo saco-¿que carajos?-maldijo confusa

-no lo llame-dijo seria para luego levantarse y irse dejando a dos personas totalmente confusas.

-uff esto es culpa del idiota de Kaname-dijo Tsunade-bien sasuke puedes irte-dijotsunade mientras se levantaba en ese momento entra shizune

-tsunade-sama ¿Qué paso?-pregunto curiosa shizune

-nada una pelea entre esos dos. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso-dijo tsunade sonriente para luego ponerse seria

-tsunade-sama-la rubia la miro esperando la respuesta-¿usted ya conocía a sakura-san y gaara-san?

-si yo soy prima segunda de kaname y conozco la historia de sakura-dijo sorprendiendo a shizune-Sakura es hija de Kaname-dijo y Shizune se sorprendió mas-si es media hermana de Karin Uzumaki, Sakura nunca tuvo una vida fácil su madre la abandono junto con su hermano en un orfanato luego de un tiempo el hermano de su madre los adopto sin embargo gaara y sakura eran muy frios poco a poco se hicieron unos rebeldes descontrolados su padre solo los visitaba cada un año pero solo porque el tio de sakura le hizo una denuncia de abandono de persona. Kaname tiene preferencia entre karin y sakura siempre le pega a sakura y a karin le da todo lo que quiere es por eso que sakura es asi igual que gaara-dijo triste

-es una pena-dijo shizune mirando el piso

-pero sakura no se deja pisotear por nadie eso es lo bueno-dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana viendo en el patio a sakura encontrándose con su hermano


End file.
